A Christmas Tragedy
by MissMirrors
Summary: Lucy and the girls have been kidnapped! It's up to Gru to save them just in time for Christmas. With a new partner, they set out to try this villain that stole his family. Will Gru celebrate christmas with his family? What will his new partner be like? Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a Despicable Me Christmas fanfiction since I've now got the movie on DVD and Christmas is coming! Also, once I saw the short film puppy, I couldn't stop crying. Hope you like this new story, it might take a while to finish, bit hopefully maybe near new year it will be done ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Gru loved his family. He loved Margo, Edith and Agnes. He loved Lucy. He loved the fact he has these four amazing and wonderful girls. It has been a month since Gru and Lucy had been married, and Gru seemed much more happier. If he never retired from being a villain, he wouldn't have all this. No wife, no children, no nothing. But as these girls all managed to steal Gru's heart, it was a dream come true.

"What are you thinking about hun?" He heard a soft voice, and realised it was his Lucy. He turned from the TV to see his wife's beautiful face, her cheeky little smile, and those eyes. How he adored her emerald green eyes, "Nothing..." He lied, pretending to watch the movie, "Come on, I saw a little smile on your face. What are you thinking about?" Gru sighed, looks like Lucy's won.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am too have you, and the girls. I almost live you, and the girls at different points." Gru said, Lucy gave a bigger smile, "You deserve to have us. You deserve to have a family."

Her words made him smile. She was right, he was lucky to have a family like this. he slipped an arm around Lucy, and stroked Edith's hair. She was on Gru's lap, whilst Margo was resting against him, and Agnes was sitting in Lucy's lap. They were watching Home Alone, which was their favourite Christmas movie.

—

5 days till christmas, and Edith and Agnes were already squealing about Santa, but Margo already knew about the No-Such-Thing-As-Santa thing. But she was still excited as her sisters were. Gru and Lucy finished work at the AVL for the holidays a week ago, but there was something Gru left behind, which Ramsbottom told him to come back and collect.

This meant it was the time the girls got to show Lucy what they got their father for christmas. Once Gru left, the girls took Lucy by the hand and led her to their bedroom, eager to show her what they got. "We're really hoping dad likes these presents, because they relate to his new job." Margo said.

Margo first showed her present, it was a suit. But not just any suit. Lucy's eyes widened as it was therefore the same suit as James Bonds! "I got him this so he can be like James Bond! Since he's now a spy and all.." Margo said, with a laugh. Second was Edith's, she got Gru dark shades, but had a tiny button on the side, which lets you record what you see. "He can use these to record any evidence." Edith explained. Lastly was Agnes, it was a photo album of all the family together, and family portraits Agnes had previously drawn.

"These presents are wonderful girls! Gru is going to love-"

**Ding Dong!**

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Gru couldn't be back already, and he had his key with him so why would he knock? Lucy went downstairs, as the girls walked behind her. Not knowing who it is, she grabbed her lipstick taser from the table, and slowly looked through the peephole, and what she saw was...black.

It was too dark to see who it was. Shivering, Lucy opened the door slowly, "Hel-" Suddenly, she got grabbed by a figure in black, and the figure caught the girls too, who screamed for help, "LET US GO!" Lucy shouted, fighting against the figure, until the four girls got thrown into a van. If only Fred or Jillian heard them...

"Who are you?!" Margo shouted. The figure stood still, revealing a deep voice, "Why should I tell you? You pathetic little girl." That set Lucy off, "Don't you EVER, call my daughter pathetic." She threw a punch at the man, who grabbed her wrist, and threw her at the van wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Mummy!" Agnes screamed in fear. Her eyes were welling up with tears, as she faced the man that was snickering loudly, "Merry christmas..." He said with an evil tone, and slammed the van door.

* * *

**What a nice person. Wait, he isn't supposed to be...whoops :P. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows everyone! It was only one chapter and I can see loads of people have viewed it :D Thank you.**

* * *

Paperwork over christmas for Gru.  
Blah. That's why he hated sheepsbutt, or his new one, goatsbehind. At least he has his family to keep him happy. By now, Lucy has probably tucked the girls into bed and is reading her book in their bed. When he was going to open the door, he found out it was already open.

That made Gru go a bit weak in the knees. Lucy never left the door open at night. Unless she went out to get something and forgot to shut the door? No she never did that. Terrible thoughts flooded his mind, what if there's someone destroying the place and Lucy and the girls don't know?

Suddenly, he spotted Agnes' favourite unicorn toy. That gave him the shivers. What if they got _kidnapped_?! "Lucy? Girls?" He shouted. No answer. He ran up the stairs, and rushed to his room to find Lucy. Once he reached there, it was like he was about to explode. She wasn't there.

He sprinted to the girls room, hoping that Lucy was in there with them, but all he saw was the girls beds, empty. "Lucy! Girls! Where are you?" He shouted. He ran back downstairs, "Come on, I need a clue... Just anything that will help me find them!" He said to himself, but he suddenly noticed a note on the door.

He walked over to the door slowly, and ripped the paper off the door, reading the writing:

**If you want them back, you have to do me a favour first...**

**Omega**

His stomach did flips as he read the name, "Omega..." He repeated. This man was Gru's worst enemy. And kidnapping his four girls made him want to punch him over and over again. He HAD to find a way to get them back. He can't win.

* * *

"Ow! You done my ropes too tight." Edith said, with pain in her voice. "Two words, I don't care." Omega said. Margo rolled her eyes, "Thats three words genius..." Omega walked over to Margo slowly, and made Margo uncomfortable, "You shut your mouthotherwise I'll shut it for ya." He said, tightening her ropes even more.

"You won't get away with this! Once Gru gets here, he will literally kill you. So I suggest you let us go, before I kick you somewhere that hurts, bad." Lucy said. Omega did nothing but stare at her with a blank expression, and started to burst out with laughter, "Y-you-How many spy movies have you watched to say all that?!" He continued with his laughter, letting Lucy give him a glare, "And Gru...he's a coward for retiring as a villain. No one does that unless they have a heart. But since Gru does, he is a terrible excuse for a villain." As he continued his laughter.

"But this is just mean! You don't just kidnap us just because you think my daddy is a bad villain do you?" Agnes asked. "Thats not the reason why I'm doing this. It was what he did to me. He spreader rumours saying I've only stole a stone, and everyone laughed at me whenever I walked by them. I got fired as a villain, but thanks to my good friend, Cato, he told me his old secret lair was here. So nobody knows we are down here. Gru will never find you, and you will die here!" He explained, walked out the room laughing evilly. "What is it with villains and their stupid laughs?" Edith said.

"No idea sweetie. But we need to get out of here." Lucy said, struggling against her ropes, _"Why couldn't he just tie us to a chair rather than the wall?" _Lucy thought. Suddenly, Edith managed to get one hand out, "I'm free! Well, sorta." Edith said. "Well, with one hand you can untie your knots." Margo said. Edith did was Margo told her and fiddled with the knots, "Almost there..." She said. Finally, her knot was untied and she fell to the ground.

"Okay, how am I supposed to climb up there?" Edith pointed to the height the others were tied up to. "Maybe that man has a ladder! See it you can find one." Agnes said. "Good idea Agnes. I'll quietly look for one." Edith said, walking off. "Be careful Edith." Lucy said. "HAI!" Edith said, taking out her sword, and walked off.

_"Okay...where would this crazy guy have a ladder?"_ Edith thought to herself.

* * *

"Nefario!" Gru shouted, running towards Dr Nefario. "Ah Gru, there you are. I almost thought you weren't-" "Lucy and the girls have been kidnapped." He interrupted. Nefario gasped, "Oh dear..." Gru rushed over to the weapons table, "Do you remember where I put my tracking device?" Gru said, looking through the gadgets and weapons.

"No, but I can make you one if you like." Nefario said. Gru sighed, "Okay but get it done quickly. I don't want to celebrate christmas without them." Gru's mind came over some thoughts, what if Omega has down something to them already? What if he has hurt them? Or worse of all, killed them? He tried to get rid of those thoughts for now, because the only thing that was on his mind right now, was saving the ones he loved the most.

"Who kidnapped them?" Nefario asked. Gru couldn't even say his name, "O-Omega..." Gru stuttered. "He's back?!" Nefario said, surprised. Gru thought he got rid of Omega ages ago, since the two weren't good friends, and spreader rumours about him. But it was only one rumour! Why would he steal his girls like that?! "Well, he has returned. And once I get my hands on him, he will be dead in seconds..."

* * *

**That's the villains name, Omega. Not really that creative but it was the best I could come up with. My sister wanted to call him the Gaylord... XD. See, this is why I love her!**


	3. Chapter 3

**11 reviews? I don't deserve this, I've only done up to now, 3 chapters! But thank you anyway :)**

* * *

It had been four hours since Gru found out that his girls were missing, and he was already worried that they were dead. "Is that tracking device done yet?!" Gru asked Dr Nefario. "I'm sorry Gru but this may take a while to make." Nefario said sadly. Gru groaned. He can't wait for this long.

"Okay, I'm going to tell sheepsbutt and see if he can help too." Gru said, walking off. He didn't like Silas, and Silas didn't trust Gru a lot. But if Silas refused to help, Gru would have no choice but to threaten him. He would do anything to his all of his girls back, back in time for Christmas.

* * *

_'The Attic' _Edith read on a sign, "You don't say..." She opened the door and she saw complete darkness. All she need to do was find a light, and see if he kept a ladder in here. Even to Edith, she was a bit scared. She felt like she was being watched.

She suddenly yelled, but only walked in to something. It was a piece a rope hanging from the ceiling. Confused, she pulled on it, to find that the room was lit by a light. "Thank god." She whispered to herself, "Now all I need to do is-" "Well, what a surprise to see you in here little girl." Edith froze, and turned around slowly.

She saw Omega, and he didn't look happy. Behind him were two men, who looked large and powerful. "You see, bad things happen to girls who don't behave, you tried to escape. Tut, tut, tut." Omega walked slowly towards Edith, who walked backwards into a corner. Now she was in for it.

"Darren, Thomas. Take this little girl to our _special _room." Omega snickered. Edith shivered as the two men grabbed her, and took her out the room, and Omega followed behind, "Wh-what's a special room?" Edith asked, with fear in her voice. "Oh, you know. It's a room where you get electrocuted until you **die**." Omega said, followed by an evil laugh.

Edith shivered as they came to the room, she was going to be electrocuted until she dies. She didn't even get the chance to see her family for the last time. She started to tear up, sniffling a little bit, "Don't be such a cry baby." Tom said, and they both laughed. They placed Edith on the floor, and held up a bat, "Wh-what's that f-for...?" Edith asked. "Well, we do like to hit people with bats. So, we might just do the same with you before you die." Darren said.

Edith's eyes widened as they raised the bat, and slammed it on her.

* * *

"Where's Edith? She should be back by now." Agnes said, scared. "Don't worry Agnes, Edith will be back soon." Margo said to calm her down. "But what if something has happened to her?! Or-" "Well hello everyone!" Omega said, coming in with an evil smirk on his face.

"What's that smirk for? Finally got a friend?" Lucy asked, Margo and Agnes giggling at their mothers joke. "Just so you know, I do have friends. There's one called-" "I really didn't need an explanation thanks, I was starting to fall asleep once you said "Just"" Lucy interrupted. "You better watch your attitude lady, or I'll do the same thing to you as your other one." Omega threatened.

Agnes gasped, "Edith!" Omega laughed evilly, "Yes, I found your other one, Edith. I took her to my special room, where she is going to die!" Omega said. All three girls gasped, "If you don't let her go, somebody's going to die in this room in a minute." Lucy said. Omega rolled his eyes, "I'm not scared of you." He said, "But, if you're nice, I'll let you speak to Gru"

Lucy immediately shut up, she'd do anything to talk to Gru right now. The girls as well. They also thought how Gru was trying to save them right now...

* * *

"Silas!" Gru shouted, running to his desk. "Mr Gru?" Silas said, "You're not supposed to be-" "Yes, I know I know. But I need your help." Gru said. Silas raised an eyebrow, "Why should I help you?" Silas said rudely. Gru got angry, "Fine, if you don't want to help me rescue the girls and Lucy then fine." Gru snapped.

"Their kidnapped?!" Silas suddenly cared now. "Oh, now you want to help? Okay, a villain named Omega took them away." Gru explained. Silas knew who Gru was talking about. Omega was removed as a suspect ever since he went missing, "Yes, I know Omega. He is doing bad things lately." Silas said. "Anyway, I just want to know, can you help me find them?" Gru asked, with a worried expression on his face.

Silas knew that Gru cared about Lucy and the girls. Very much. If they were taken away from him forever, Gru would be broken. "Yes, I will. I'll also get you a partner to help you." Silas said. "Thank you!" Gru shouted to Silas as he ran out of the AVL. Now, with a partner to help him, and Nefario working on a tracking device, he can get his girls back just in time for Christmas. And also to destroy Omega.

Once, he reached back to his home, he went straight down to the lab. "Nefario, I've got Silas to help us as well. He's giving me a partner to help me find the girls." Gru explained. "Oh good. Anyway, what I wanted to show you Gru, was two things. One, this..." Nefario held up a little device, it was a tracker! "Yes Nefario!" Gru said happily. Nefario grinned, "And also this..." He held up a gun, to Gru, he liked the look of it, "And this is no ordinary gun though," Nefario continued.

He aimed at a dummy, and fired the gun. Out came a silver ball that was on fire, and it went straight through the dummy, knocking it down. "I call it the Nefireo! I came up with it now actually." Gru laughed. "This is amazing doctor!"

Suddenly, he heard a call from one of the monitors in the lab. "Someone's trying to face call me..." Gru said. He pressed answer, and right in front of him, he saw Omega, Lucy, Margo and Agnes.

* * *

**Yeah, I stopped there. I hoped you liked the third chapter! And I hope you all had a good Christmas and got what you wanted :) To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who is reviewing, I might get this done in mid January or something, but I just really want this done with time and effort.**

* * *

"Omega..." Gru muttered angrily. Omega laughed evilly, "That's right Gru. I took your precious little family!" Gru walked closer to the monitor, "How about this? You let them go, and your torture won't be as bad." Gru said, hands turning into fists. Omega rolled his eyes, "How about...no." Omega said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Daddy!" Agnes screamed. "Shut up!" Omega shouted at Agnes. Gru felt tears forming in his eyes at the sight. Margo looked hurt, Agnes was crying, but Lucy. Why wasn't she moving? "Omega...what the hell have you done to my wife...?" He said, shaking. Omega turned around, "Oh! You mean the ginger one. Oh, she was way too annoying. First she kept threatening me, and then she made jokes...so I decided to knock her out."

Gru's eyes widened, he never thought Omega would turn out like this. But, at least Gru was stronger than him. He could knock him out with a slap, "Don't EVER, touch my family." Gru threatened. "Or what? Anyway, one of your daughters is being taken care of." Omega said.

Edith! Gru knew there was someone missing. "W-what are you doing to her...?" Gru asked. Omega chuckled, "Dont worry, it's not like she's gonna get killed..." Omega had a smug grin on his face that Gru didn't like. But, Edith was going to be killed! "No!" He shouted.

"Oh yes. And you can't stop me!" Omega said, laughing evilly as he switched off the camera, followed by cries of help from Margo and Agnes. Gru started to freak out. What if once he found Omega's lair, they were dead? What if he would be too late? Suddenly, someone was calling him. It was Ramsbottom.

"Hello?" Gru answered. "Mr Gru. We found you a partner. He will be around your house shortly. I hope you can find Miss Wilde and your daughters as soon as possible." Silas explained. "Okay thank you. And also, Lucy isn't a Wilde anymore. She's a Gru now. Mrs Gru." Gru said. He always got jealous over the whole surname thing.

"Gru!" Nefario shouted, "I know where Omega is." Gru perked up, "You do?! Where is he?" Nefario showed Gru the tracking device screen, "He is somewhere over at 156 Poster Street, an old abandoned house." He said. Gru sighed in relief, "Thank you doctor!" Gru said happily.

Gru went upstairs to go get some of his weapons to take, when he heard a knock at the door. "Must be my partner..." Gru muttered to himself. When he opened the door, his found out his partner was a man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and mysteriously had the same nose as Lucy's.

"Hi Mr Gru. I'm Liam." Liam introduced himself, shaking Gru's hand, "Nice to meet you, Liam. Weird, you have the same nose as my wife's." He said suspiciously. Liam shrugged, "Very weird. Anyway, do you have a way to save your family?" Gru lead him to the lab, "Yes we do. We have a tracking device, and we now know where Omega is." Liam's eyes widened, "Omega?! I thought he was dead." Gru sighed, "Sadly, he's not."

Liam followed behind Gru as they walked over to Dr Nefario, "Doctor, this is Liam. He's going to help us." Gru explained. Dr Nefario looked up, "Oh, nice to meet you." He smiled, which Liam also did the same. "Okay Gru, we need to get going." Nefario said, walking over to the airship.

Gru and Liam followed behind, and Nefario started the airship. "We need to get there as quick as we can. We might be too late already." Gru panicked. Liam raised an eyebrow, "You really care about your family don't you?" Gru nodded, "I love them all to pieces. I would do anything to get them back."

Liam sighed, "I feel the same way as you." Gru looked up at him, "You do?" Liam nodded, "My mum died. I don't know what happened to my dad, and I lost my two sisters." Liam said sadly. "Wow, I'm sorry." Gru said. Liam shook his head, "Don't worry about it. One day, I really want to see them again. Especially my sisters. They mean a lot to me."

Gru sighed, and he wishes he can see his family soon as well.

* * *

Edith screamed in agony as a bolt of electricity rushed through her. Tears started forming in her eyes because of the pain. She suddenly heard the footsteps of Omega, and two of his guards. Omega laughed at the sight of Edith, "Having fun in here?" Edith shiverered, "S-so much f-fun..." She answered sarcastically.

Omega walked over to the weakly girl, "Well, you will have so much fun once you get a special shock." Edith gasped, that means he was going to kill her. "All I need to do, is press this button here..." Omega held up a remote, finger hovering over a red button. Edith shut her eyes tight, trying not to cry. _"This is it...I'll never see my family again..." _She thought through hot tears.

"STOP!" Someone shouted, it sounded like Margo. Omega turned around, and saw the rest of the girls standing in the doorway, holding guns. "H-how did you escape?!" Omega asked in shock. "Margo's amazing plan helped us escape." Lucy said, smirking. "Kill them!" Omega shouted to the guards, pointing at Lucy, Margo and Agnes.

The guards charged after the three, as they started to shoot at them. Agnes hid behind Margo, who hid behind Lucy. "Prepare to die." One of them said, but he sounded weird, like a robot. Once they got closer, Lucy punched one of them! only to get a painful force up her arm. "What the...?!" Lucy grabbed hold of the guards face, and ripped it off, revealing that they were robots, "Oh no..." Margo said.

Lucy shot one of her guns at the robots, blasting them back. "Oh my god...that was amqzing!" Lucy said, impressed with the gun, "I just might keep this..." Omega stared at the robots, "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Forget it. I'm getting out of here."

Before he left, he went over to a power box, and pressed a button. "Now, in 10 minutes, you will all die because now, the building will explode. And there's no exit! Have a nice day." Omega finished, twisting the top of his watch, and disappearing out of nowhere.

Lucy ran over to Edith, and untied her. Once Edith was free, she hugged Lucy tight, "He was going to k-kill me...!" Edith said, crying. Lucy hugged her back, "Dont worry sweetie, you're safe with us now." "Not really, we are going to die in an exploding building!" Margo panicked, "I don't want to die." Agnes cried.

Lucy hugged them all together, and facing all of them, "We don't need to worry, we will get out of this." Agnes shivered, "But what if we don't?" Lucy didn't know how to respond, what could she say? It looked like Margo was right, they were going to die.

Lucy sighed, "Girls, come here." All of the girls hugged each other, knowing that in 8 minutes, they will die. "Omega is right, your dad can't find us. So..." Lucy fell silent, feeling tears in her eyes. All of them snuggled up to each other, closing their eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the top of the roof. Lucy and the girls looked up, seeing an airship on the roof. Once all the dust cleared, there was a face peering down at the girls.

**Gru!**

* * *

**Fourth chapter done. I hope you like his new partner at the moment. I wanted to share some of his backstory, but I'm hiding a secret from all of you about Liam. Who do you think he really is, and what the secret is? I'll be surprised if one of you guesses it :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, last time. I asked you to guess what the secret was with Liam. Some of you thought he was Omega's son, two of the girls brothers and Lucy's long lost brother. But now you don't have to wait any longer! You will find out in this chapter...**

* * *

"It's daddy!" Agnes squealed, running up to her father tackling him once he reached to the ground. "Agnes! I've missed you so much." Gru said, happily squeezing his daughter not to hard, but enough to show how happy he was to see her. Margo and Edith also ran over and hugged Gru to death, making him struggle to breathe.

"I've missed you girls so much...but now I'm suffocating." Gru said, finally able to breathe once the girls let go of him, until Lucy ran up to him and hugged him so tight, "I thought you would never find us..." She said through tears. Gru hugged her back with equal fervour, "It's okay honey, I'm here now." He said softly. He was happy his family was safe.

"Um, Gru...?" Gru heard a voice behind him. Still hugging Lucy, he turned around and saw Liam, staring at a couple of guards, but they looked funny. "Why are their eyes red?" He asked suspiciously. Liam punched one of the guards, but only felt hard metal. He yelled out in pain as the robots charged at them all, "Run!" Gru shouted, and everyone obeyed as they started to run god knows where.

They all ran until they found a place to hide from the robots, "So, what's the plan?" Lucy asked Gru and his friend. Gru and Liam looked at each other with raised eyebrows and turned back to Lucy, "We didn't have enough time to think of one." Gru said. Lucy smiled and shook her head, "Just to let you know in 5 minutes this building will explode." Gru and Liam's eyes widened, "Explode?!" Lucy sighed sadly.

"Wait, where's Dr Nefario?" Liam asked. "Over here!" All six of them looked up and they saw Dr Nefario and a couple of minions waving in the airship above them, "One second." Nefario shouted down to them. A couple of seconds later, Nefario threw down a ladder. They all climbed up it until they reached the airship, and the minions started to hug Lucy and the girls happily, "Kevin!" Edith said as she squeezed the little minion.

"I'm glad you four are okay." Dr Nefario said, and continued flying the airship. "How did you find us?" Margo asked. "Well, Dr Nefario made a tracking device and it tracked yours and Lucy's phone." Gru explained, "And this building is so strong, Liam here knew how to build a deadly explosive that helped us get in the building." He continued, patting Liam on the shoulder. "I've never heard of one of your friends called Liam before?" Lucy asked. "Oh, Silas got me a partner to help us find you." Gru answered. Liam offered to shake Lucy's hand, "Im Liam Wilde."

Suddenly, Lucy froze. Liam Wilde. It was...no it couldn't be...it was her long lost brother!

"L-Liam...?" Lucy asked. Liam looked confused, "Yeah, that's my name..." Lucy looked over at Gru, who looked shocked that he had the same surname as Lucy did. "Liam...it's me, Lucy." Now, it was Liam's turn to be shocked. After all these years, broken without his two sisters, he finally found one of them. "Gru, this is my-"

Suddenly, a fire cannon crashed onto the airship, sending it down to the ground. "Daddy, what's going on?!" Agnes asked worriedly. Gru got up, and looked around for anything suspicious. He finally saw Omega standing there, which made Gru's hands form into fists, "I'm going to kill him!" He shouted, standing up and getting out of the airship, "Omega..." He growled.

Omega evilly laughed, "Trying to escape and win are you? I don't think so. Not this time." Suddenly, he felt two of his robot guards hold him down, when he heard a scream. Agnes! He turned around and saw Liam being knocked out, and some of the robots holding guns up to the Lucy and the girls heads. Gru gasped, "Please don't do this!"

Omega shook his head, and slowly walked over to Gru, "You really don't get it do you? See, villains don't stop doing things they want just for a hero. No. We don't play those games. This time, I will win. But for you, you will watch everyone you love, DIE!"

Gru couldn't believe his attitude. This guy didn't care about anything. He stole his girls, and now he was going to kill them. This made Gru want to kill him more. The robots held Gru's face so he was facing his girls.

Margo, Edith and Agnes. The girls who turned his life upside down. He knew he was going to keep these three girls when he first adopted them. Without his daughters, he wouldn't be reading bedtime stories, or playing tea party with them. They were placed in a special place in his heart that he would never rip out.

Lucy. His quirky, adorable wife that made him discover what love is. He loved her from the start, when she tazered him and stuffed him in her car trunk. But, as well as the girls, she had a special place in his heart too. She loved him, he loved her, and he finally had someone who he could say "I love you." to every day.

But, seeing them in fear made his heart break. The scene made his eyes we'll up with tears, and this is all Omega's fault. He knew he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to see his girls die. He closed his eyes and started to cry, until he finally heard a scream. But it didn't sound like one of the girls.

Suddenly, the robots beside him shut down, as he was free to get up and walk over to Omega. He saw Dr Nefario beside him, holding up Lucy's lipstick tazer and grinning. He also found out there were sparks coming out of Omega's body. "It turns out that Omega was a robot too." Gru rolled his eyes and felt Margo, Edith and Agnes at his legs, and Lucy hug him behind.

Liam walked over to Omega's body, "We should take him to the AVL." Gru nodded and then turned to Lucy, "So, what were you saying on the airship?" Lucy smiled, "Liam is my brother!" She said happily, going to Liam and hugged him tightly, "And I haven't seen him for 6 years." She added. "Because I survived that car accident." He said.

Gru looked at them with widened eyes. Lucy's brother was alive? "You haven't seen each other for 6 years?" Both of them faced Gru and nodded. "So, does that mean that Liam, you are celebrating Christmas alone?" Liam sighed and nodded, which made Gru come up with an idea. "Then, why don't you come and celebrate Christmas with us?" He asked.

Liam smiled. He liked that idea, because he would be able to see Lucy a bit more and know things about her new family, "Okay!" Gru smiled. The thought of the perfect Christmas present for Lucy and Liam was going through his head too much, and imaging their faces when they see a special someone. Or two special someones...

* * *

**Liam is Lucy's long lost brother! Well done to everyone that guessed :) But I want you to guess something else, who are the two special someone's that Gru will give Lucy and Liam for Christmas? It's kinda obvious... :P**


End file.
